kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Denki Ganma
Denki Ganma(電気眼魔 Denki me ma) is a Nikola Tesla-themed Ganma the took possession of a radio wave receiver and appeared in Episode 2 of Kamen Rider Ghost. When fused with the Edison Parka Ghost, he can change into a Philadelphia Experiment-based form called Giant Denki Ganma(巨大電気眼魔 Kyodai denki me ma). He is voiced by Yō Kitazawa. Appearance Denki Ganma has a black body while wearing a velvet parka with yellow outlines that are made to look line electrical bolts. He has yellow-colored feet with bolts around the ankles, has copper-colored shoulder pads, two electrical bulb-like chargers for hands, and a has a big satellite antenna for the head with a velvet frequency wave-like decoration for the face and with the small dish around the base of the head. Biography During another night, the mysterious man meets up with a scientist named Mr. Sonoda, whom looks up to Thomas Edison and wishes to be on par with him, and makes him perform the same ritual he did to summon Katana Ganma and Yari Ganma to help out with his dream. Unknown to Mr. Sonoda, the ritual summoned another Ganma who became infused with a radio wave receiver, turning into Denki Ganma. Denki Ganma manipulates Mr. Sonoda’s mind to have him build a teleportation device. The invention required a lot of electricity, so Denki Ganma has been stealing electricity around the town, creating many electrical disturbances around the area. Takeru, Akari, and Onari investigate Mr. Sonoda’s place, which was the main center of all the disturbances. While Mr. Sonoda shows Takeru is Thomas Edison collection, which included one of Edison’s lightbulbs, Takeru, being the only one who can see Ganmas, spots Denki Ganma sitting high up top. Despite Takeru trying to warn Mr. Sonoda, he refuses to listen and Denki Ganma starts to attack them. Takeru summons his Ghost Driver uses his Eyecon to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost. The two fight off each other until they head out of the building and ended up at a playground. After Ghost gets hit by Denki Ganma’s Eletrcial Bolts, he changes into his Musashi Form but this turned out to be a mistake as the split-in-two Gan Gun Sword is able to conduct the Ganma’s electrical attacks easier, shocking Takeru. After shocking Kamen Rider Ghost, Denki Ganma makes his escape. The next day, Denki Ganma gets Mr. Sonoda to finish his teleportation device at the power plant for more electricity. Takeru and his friends arrive, but Mr. Sonoda has activated his device. However, the device suddenly shoots bolts into the sky and creates a giant Ganma Hole, much to Mr. Sonoda’s shock. Mr. Sonoda becomes distraught over his own invention and says that once it’s activated, it can’t be turned off. However Takeru convinces Mr. Sonoda to try by thinking about what Thomas Edison would think if he gave up now. Encouraged by Takeru’s words, Mr. Sonoda tries to turn off the device, causing Edison’s light bulb to glow. Takeru transforms into Kamen Ride Ghost to get an Eyecon from the light bulb, but Denki Ganma jumps down to get to it first. Kamen Rider Ghost struggles with Denki Ganma to keep him away from the bulb and throws down to the lower floor. Kamen Rider Ghost manages to make an Edison Parka Ghost from the bulb, but before he could turn it into an Eyecon, Denki Ganma shoots at him and jumps at the Parka Ghost, infusing with it into Giant Denki Ganma. Once merged Giant Denki Ganma jumps out of the building, grabbing Akari during the process. Kamen Rider Ghost chases after Giant Denki Ganma in his motorcycle toward the Ganma Hole and tires shooting at him to let go of Akari. None of Kamen Rider Ghost’s attacks have any effect, but Giant Denki Ganma drops Akari anyway when it makes to the spot of the Ganma Hole. Fortunately, Akari gets saved by a floating boat called Captain Ghost, provided by Yurusen. As Giant Denki Ganma shoots more electrical bolts into the Ganma Hole to summon more Ganma, Yurusen tells Kamen Rider Ghost to link up with Captain Ghost in order to stop it. Once Kamen Rider Ghost links his motorcycle onto Captain Ghost, turning it into a giant iguana, they attack Giant Denki Ganma. Kamen Rider Ghost gets Captain Ghost to fight off Giant Denkia Ganma while he closes the Ganma Hole with Optic Orb. Once the Ganma Hole is closed, Captain Ghost throws Giant Denki Ganma to the ground and does a spin attack that blows it up, separating Denki Ganma and the Edison Parka Ghost. Kamen Rider Ghost turns the Parka Ghost into the Edison Eyecon and uses it to transform into Edison Form. Denki Ganma meets up with him and asks why he had to interfere when humans are just tools for them. Kamen Rider Ghost tells him that human aren’t tools and how they choose to live their lives builds their way to destiny. Not buying what he said, Denki Ganma shoots his Electrical Bolts around the Plant, spreading electricity around their area. Fortunately, the antennas on Ghost’s Edison Form absorbs the electricity and uses it to power his Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode. With a powered-up gun, Kamen Rider Ghost uses Omega Shoot to fire an electrical shot at Denki Ganma, knocking off his Parka Ghost and causing him to blow up. From out of the explosion, the radio wave receiver and Denki Ganma’s Eyecon fall out, where the Eyecon shatters to pieces. Powers/Abilities - Giant Denki Ganma= Giant Denki Ganma :;Powers/Abilities High Jumping: Giant Denki Ganma is able to jump high at extraordinary heights. Ghost Nature: Giant Denki Ganma is invisible to the naked eye, but he no longer is intangible like his first form, making him more destructive. Electric Bolts: Giant Denki Ganma can shoot yellow electric bolts from the bottom of his feet and from the satellite dishes on top of his body. Wall Crawling: Giant Denki Ganma is able to crawl sideways onto buildings. }} Quotes *''If you bypass this circuit, your problem will be solved.'' - Denki Ganma’s first line. *''This is going to need more electricity.'' *''Hey kid, can you see me?!'' -When Takeru first spots Denki Ganma * I dunno what you’re talkin' about... *''I gotta agree with him... You’re getting in the way!''- When Sonoda tells Takeru and his friend to leave. *''Electrocution time!'' *'' I had him create a giant Ganma Hole, you dimwit!'' - After Mr. Sonoda’s device is activated and it’s true purpose was exposed. *''Down the hatch!'' -When infusing with the Edison Parka Ghost to turn into Giant Denki Ganma. *''W-Why do you have to butt in? Humans are just tools, a means for us to achieve our goal.'' *''What a load of gibberish, take this!'' -After hearing Takeru disagree with his remark about humans. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Ghost Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Electricity-based Kaijin Category:Kaijin with Other Forms Category:Non-Humanoid Kaijin Category:Ghost Ganma